130 - The Five Doctors
The Five Doctors ist die 130. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und beendete die 20. Staffel. Offiziell gehört The Five Doctors weder zur 20., noch zur 21. Staffel, sondern wird sowohl als Special zum 20-jährigen Bestehen der Serie, als auch als Children in Need-Special gelistet. Handlung Des Doctors vergangene Inkarnationen werden durch die verbotene Time Scoop-Vorrichtung aus ihrer jeweiligen Zeit gerissen. Dabei wird der Vierte Doctor in den Turbulenzen eingeschlossen, aber die anderen finden sich, zusammen mit einer Anzahl von ihren alten Begleitern, in der Todeszone auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Gallifrey wieder. Hier werden sie mit einem Dalek, einem Yeti-Roboter, einem Raston-Kampf-Roboter und zahlreiches Cybermen konfrontiert. Ebenfalls anwesend ist der Master, der vom hohen Rat der Time Lords beauftragt wurde, dem Doctor zu helfen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Präsident Borusa der geheimnisvolle Operator des Time Scoops ist. Er zielt darauf ab, die Doctoren zu verwenden, um die Verteidigung des Dark Towers - das Grab Rassilons - zu durchbrechen, damit er dort hineinkommen kann, um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Chronologie der Abenteuer des Ersten Doctors: Im Roman zur Episode erfährt man, der Erste Doctor stehe kurz vor seiner Regeneration. *Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zweiten Doctors: Da der Zweite Doctor sichtlich gealtert ist, muss man davon ausgehen, dass die Geschichte für ihn in der später etablierten Season 6b spielt. *In dieser Episode wird zum ersten Mal Rassilon gezeigt. *Der Fünfte Doctor hat den Kontrollraum der TARDIS verändert. *Sarah Jane Smith lebt noch immer mit K9 zusammen, der ihr in der Episode A Girl's Best Friend vom Doctor geschickt wurde. * Der Zweite Doctor erwähnt Omega. * Der Zweite Doctor trägt in dieser Folge wieder seinen Pelzmantel, den er auch in den Folgen The Abominable Snowmen und The Ice Warriors getragen hat. * Die Time Lords versprechen dem Master einen neuen Regenerationszyklus, welchen sie ihm allerdings erst später im Time War gewähren. Erstmals wird hier thematisiert, dass dies dem Hohen Rat möglich ist. Wie es dazu kam, erfährt man im Comic Ophiuchus. * Dies ist mit einer Stunde und 40 Minuten die bis dato längste Einzelfolge der Serie (jedoch nicht der längste Handlungsbogen). Erst mit den neuen Staffeln und deren Specials tritt dies wieder auf. *Wie bereits der Vierte Doctor wird auch der Fünfte zum Lord Präsidenten ernannt und läuft vor seiner Vereidigung davon. Diesmal ernennt er aber noch schnell einen kommissarisch agierenden Stellvertreter, welcher sämtliche Befugnisse des Lord Präsidenten erhält. *Dies ist neben The Time of the Doctor die einzige Geschichte, in der es (wenn auch nur beinahe) zur Nennung der unter Fans genutzten Nummerierung der einzelnen Doctor-Inkarnationen kommt. *Als Anspielung darauf, dass er den Master anders in Erinnerung hat, meint der Dritte Doctor zu ihm: "Meine Güte, haben Sie sich verändert." *Bei der Szene, wo der Master dem Ersten Doctor verrät, wie man das tödliche Schachbrett überquert, sagt er: "It's as easy as pie." Der Doctor merkt dann, dass er eigentlich die Zahl Pi gemeint hat, da die beiden Wörter im Englischen ähnlich klingen. In der deutschen Synchronisation geht dieses Wortspiel verloren, da der Master meint, es sei "ein Kinderspiel", woraufhin der Doctor erläutert, dass er die Zahl Pi gemeint hat, was aber völlig ohne Zusammenhang bleibt. *Im Hörspiel The Five Companions bekommt die Handlung der Episode eine Erweiterung: Als der Fünfte Doctor das Transmat-Gerät des Masters benutzt, landet er nicht in der hier etablierten Todeszone, sondern in einer alternativen. In diese wurden auch seine ehemaligen Begleiter Ian Chesterton, Steven Taylor, Sara Kingdom, Polly Wright und Nyssa transportiert. Der Doctor hilft ihnen, in ihre jeweiligen Zeiten zurück zu kehren und gelangt dann wieder in die reguläre Todeszone. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|340px|Promo-Bild mit dem "falschen" Vierten Doctor *Auch wenn der Titel das Auftauchen aller bis dato bekannten Doctor-Inkarnationen andeutet, lehnte Tom Baker einen Auftritt als Vierter Doctor ab. Als Grund nannte er die Tatsache, dass sein letzter Auftritt erst zwei Jahre zurücklag und er nicht nach so kurzer Zeit wieder auftauchen wollte. Auf späteren Conventions räumte er die Ablehnung der Rolle als einen den "größten Fehler" seiner Karriere ein. Aus diesem Grund wurden für die Aufnahmen des Vierten Doctors zwei Szenen der nicht fertig gestellten Episode Shada benutzt. *Produzent John Nathan-Turner wollte jedoch auf den Vierten Doctor beim Promofototermin nicht verzichten und griff auf Tom Bakers Wachsfigur von Madame Tussaud’s zurück. In Rahmen dieses Shootings entstanden auch Bilder, in denen die Doctor-Darsteller die Baker-Figur tragen. *Möglicherweise brachte dieser Wegfall des Vierten Doctor aber auch etwas Gutes: Im originalen Skript (bevor man wusste, dass Baker ablehnt) war der Vierte Doctor als Gegenspieler seiner anderen Inkarnationen vorgesehen. Durch die Anpassung wurde die Story sogar noch dramatischer, da mit dem im Zeit-Vortex festsitzenden Vierten Doctor die gesamte Existenz des Doctors gefährdet wurde. *Es wurde eine neue, deutlich größere und kompliziertere Konsolenrequisite für diese Episode geschaffen, die bis zum Ende der originalen Serie genutzt wurde. Gleichzeitig baute man, sehr zur Freude der Setbauer, auch ein komplett neues (wenn auch weniger stark verändertes) Kontrollraumset, welches nun fest zur Requisite der Konsole ausgerichtet und somit genau genormt ist und auch schneller und leichter aufzubauen war. *Ursprünglich sollte die Episode von Robert Holmes geschrieben werden, der sie zudem The Six Doctors nannte, da ein Roboter der Cybermen eine weitere (fiktive) Inkarnation des Doctors darstellen sollte. Die Cybermen als die Hauptfeinde sollten dann versuchen ein spezielles Gen des Doctors an sich zu bringen. Da Holmes aufgrund von Zeitproblemen jedoch das Skript nicht fertig bekam, sprang Terrance Dicks mit einer eigenen Idee ein (die er allerdings ebenfalls in Teilen verwerfen musste). Zwei Jahre später konnte Holmes die Grundidee seiner Geschichte in The Two Doctors verwirklichen. *Ein weiterer Punkt, der aus dem originalen Skript gestrichen und im Nachhinein als glücklicher Zufall beschrieben wurde, war der Auftritt von Colin Baker als Commander Maxil. So meinte Dicks später, dass das wohl einiges an Verwirrung gegeben hätte, wenn Maxil erneut auftritt und dessen Darsteller nur ein Jahr später plötzlich als Sechster Doctor introdiert wird. *Aufgrund der für damalige Verhältnisse riesigen Produktion existieren auch viele Outtakes, die im Laufe der Zeit über Specialeditions und Fans ihren Weg ins Internet fanden. Unter anderem zeigt sich darin mehrmals, wie schwierig es ist seinen Text in schwierigen Situationen zu kennen oder, dass auch ein Dalek wenig darüber begeistert ist seine Ziele aus den Augen zu verlieren. Einer der Outtakes (in dem Richard Hurndall meint, dass der Master anders hätte ausgeknockt werden sollen) könnte sogar als Vorlage für eine Szene in The Mark of the Rani gedient haben. *Genau wie in Skripten andere Multi-Doctor-Folgen des klassischen Teils der Serie wird die unter Fans benutzte Nummerierung der Doctoren nicht angewandt. Stattdessen wurde der Name des Schauspielers als Präfix verwendet (so war der Fünfte Doctor also der Davison-Doctor). Bis dato ist Steven Moffat mit dem Skript zu The Day of the Doctor der einzige Drehbuchautor, der tatsächlich die (wenn auch inzwischen nicht mehr ganz akkurate) Inkarnationsnummerierung verwendet. (Ironischerweise kehrte er zur "klassischen" Nennung für die kurzen Cameos des Ersten und Vierten Doctors in The Witch's Familiar zurück.) *Ein halbes Jahr nach der Erstausstrahlung der Episode starb Richard Hurndall, beinahe exakt neun Jahre nach William Hartnell. Einige Fans sahen darin nicht einen Zufall, sondern viel mehr einen "Fluch" der Rolle des Ersten Doctors. Andere fragten sich, ob Hurndall (bzw. seine Familie) von der BBC deswegen überhaupt vollständig bezahlt wurde. *thumb|230px|Neuer Spezialeffekt 1995 wurde auf VHS eine "Special Edition" veröffentlicht. Dabei wurden vor allem Szenen mit (1995 nicht mehr zeitgemäßen) Spezialeffekten auf den aktuellen Stand der Computertechnik gebracht. Es wurde aber auch eine Szene mit Tom Baker am Ende des Films gestrichen und durch eine kürzere ersetzt, die den Doctor und Romana wieder in der Gondel zeigen, von wo aus sie entführt worden waren. *In Deutschland wurde die Folge auf ein Serial zu dreimal 25 Minuten gekürzt. Veröffentlichungen The Five Doctors & The King's Demons 1997 VHS US.jpg|US-VHS-Cover The Five Doctors VHS Australian .jpg|VHS-Cover Australien The Five Doctors UK DVD Cover.jpg|DVD-Cover The five doctors DVD original cvr.png|DVD-Cover Variante The Five Doctors 20th Anniversary UK DVD Cover.jpg|Jubiläums-DVD-Cover The Five Doctors DT DVD Cover.jpg|Deutsches DVD-Cover en:The Five Doctors (TV story) es:The Five Doctors Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Jubiläumsspecials Kategorie:Stories (Erster Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Zweiter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Dritter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Vierter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Fünfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Mehrere Doctoren) Kategorie:Stories (Tegan Jovanka) Kategorie:Stories (Vislor Turlough) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1983 Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Stories (Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Steward) Kategorie:Stories (Mike Yates) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (Rassilon) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert)